Scary Movies
by Rhett-TheBratPrince
Summary: It's Halloween and Raven is stuck inside Titans Tower but she's not alone...can she and a certain changeling get closer as friends? Or something more? BBRAE


**Hey Guys!**

**So this is going to be a contest!**

**The one who finds the quote I put in here and where it's from gets a character in my Halloween Trick or' Treat Fanfic! (Spoiler Alert)**

**So rules for contest!**

**The first and second person to find the quote and where it's from will be the winners.**

**If they are already in established fanfics I won't accept them and ask you to give me another one.**

**They need to be in a Halloween costume- I'm sorry but it IS for Halloween!**

**TheInspectorofFluff is not allowed to enter. You know me to well Inspector! And you already have a character in the story anyway. lol**

**You will receive a message from me afterwards claiming you as the winner of the contest then you will send me the specs for your character(no powers)**

**Contest will be open until the 27****th****.**

**Now that that's over!**

**Disclaimer: I in no way own Teen Titans, otherwise I would have gotten it for my birthday last weekend,**

**So please Enjoy!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Raven withheld a sigh as she set another book back on the shelf in her room.

She usually enjoyed being left alone what made today different?

It was Halloween.

For most people that would mean lots of candy, spooky costumes and pranks galore,

For Raven?

It meant hiding out because she would lose her powers for 24 hours if she stayed inside her home.

It also meant that she would have to stay in because if she went out AT ALL, she would go on a homicidal rampage…which is something that she would much rather avoid….

Sighing for what felt like the umpteenth time she lazily walked to the common room for a cup of tea.

As she arrived in the common room the empath noticed a person sitting on the couch watching a movie of some sort.

'_I thought all of the other titans went trick-or-treating with Starfire?'_

Walking up slowly to the couch she saw a rather couch potato'ed changeling.

Rolling her eyes she none so gently tapped the changeling on the shoulder.

"Beastboy"

The teen screamed, falling rather painfully to the floor.

The empath stifled a giggle as the poor boy re-gathered his wits and looked over the couch.

"Raven?"

The empath once again rolled her eyes.

"Your powers of observation are so astoundingly perceptive Beastboy."

Beastboy pouted.

"Why must you torment me so?"

The empath looked on perplexed.

"You actually know the word torment? And used it correctly in a sentence?"

As the boy's pout grew Raven gave a slight smile.

"It's in my nature, plus you're way too easy."

At this the changeling chuckled, shaking his head as he sat back down on the couch.

Joining him, the empath looked up at the screen and softly asked, "What are you watching?"

Turning to the empath the boy grinned.

"30 days of night! You want to watch it with me?"

Raven shrugged as she made herself comfortable on the couch. She'd never tell him but she was really lonely.

Beastboy only smiled as he turned back to the movie, he'd never tell her but he skipped trick-or-treating to spend time with her.

As the movie ended Beastboy stretched his muscles and smiled at the empath, "I'm going to go get popcorn do you want anything?"

The half-demon thought it over and nodded,

"I would love some tea"

Smiling, the teen skipped over to the kitchen and began with the task of making the empath tea without too much difficulty.

Unable to resist the opportunity presented to her, Raven silently walked right behind the unaware changeling and in the spookiest voice she could muster moaned "Seeeeeveeennnn Daaayys!"

The changeling once again screamed as the empath giggled.

"You know I can tell the character of a man by the sound of his heartbeat, usually when I approach…..I can almost dance to the beat!" she finished off with soft giggles.

Beastboy although offended, smiled.

"You have a cute laugh" he blurted out.

Cue Incredibly Awkward Silence.

They looked around nervously before Beastboy quietly broke the silence.

"Um….do you want to watch some more movies with me?"

Looking into the changeling's shy face, she smiled softly.

"Sure" she deadpanned.

As they had their fright night movie-a-thon (Beastboy's word's not her's)

They ended up getting closer during each movie.

And as the rest of the titans had ventured home after a fruitful night of trick-or-treating, their teammates said nothing as they came upon the sight of the two asleep on the couch, raven snuggled comfortably against Beastboy's chest.

**The Next Morning**

As Raven awoke she realized she was NOT in her bed.

Why? Because her pillow shouldn't be THIS warm and it ALSO shouldn't be moving….

Looking up she saw that she was in fact resting on Beastboy's chest.

Eyes widening, she quickly teleported to her room before the teen had the chance to wake up.

Never noticing the smile of a very awake changeling

As the empath came back down for breakfast she was met with a very nervous Beastboy.

As he approached all of the titans attention landed on the pair.

"Hey Raven?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you like go to the movies with me?"

"You mean like a date?"

**KERPLANG!**

Looking over the empath noticed Cyborg drop his pan of sizzling bacon and Starfire quickly performing the Heimlich maneuver on the boy wonder as he coughed up a spoon.

She shook her head "No"

Distraught the green teen headed towards the common room doors until a gray hand stopped him.

Pulling down her hood, she stepped closer to the boy and softly whispered "I'd _love _too."

Before promptly tossing him out the window

Both with smiles on their faces.

**END**

**So what do you guys think?**

**Please Review!**

**And make sure to submit your answers in reviews or pms!**

**Thanks!**

**Spidey Out!**


End file.
